bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Myth hunter/Welcome To Bullworth - The Worst School In The World:Chapter 1
A Bullworth Welcome My mom and father were droping me to the school in a Taxi. The driver stopped at the front gates. I took my bag and left the cab. My mom said "Keep you temper in control. Try not to get in fights"."I wil stay calm mom Don't Worry" I told har. My father said me good bye and I started approaching towards the main gate where I saw a lady. I assumed she was a teacher. "You must be Daniel. I am Miss Danvers. You are a new student, meet the principal in his office" she said. I didn't want any trouble here. "Where is his office ma'am?" I asked her. "In the Main Building. The tall one you can see."she answered and left. I started heading towards it. On My way I encountered a Red head kid in an untucked White T-shirt and denim jeans. He started insulting me calling me a new looser at Bullworth. I ignored him an headed towrads main building but he tried to attack me. I dodged his attack. A blond kid in same outfit then yelled "Troy,A prefect!". The two ran asthe prefect started chasing them. I then quickly got to the principal Crabblesnitch's Office. He said "I think You are Daniel". Then Looking at my rap sheet he said "You have several violent accounts of fight along with other thing you were not supposed to do like vandalim,graffiti,use of bad language for staff as well as students and a lot more. You even beated the principal's son in the last school and you were expelled for the same reason. These things should not happen here. Your dorm no. is 103 and you are going to stay with Ricky and Peanut." I started to leave his office without saying anything befor e he said "Keep that nose clean or we will do it for you." I left the office yelling "FUCK YOU" in my mind. I then left the building. But I forgot to ask where was the Boys Dorm was. There three fat kids wearing glasses including one with unziped jean shorts along with a skinny one. "Hey Earnest" the one with unziped jean shorts said to the skinny one, who replied "Hey Algie". They seemed harmless and weak so I asked them "Where is Boys Dorm?". They started laughing and that Algie said "We don't Talk to Losers". I got near them and with an angry look I said "Listen Dork I asked where is boys Dorm. I am not scared of beating you. I am new here and was expelled from 3 schools for beating assholes like you". He told me where was the boys dorm and ran away screaming"MOMMY". I laughed and got to Boys Dorm. There That Red head whose name was Troy was waiting for me In the common room. He tried to attack me, but I again Dodged his punch and his punch hited a wall hard. All the other boys started laughing at him. He got humiliated and ran away yelling ''I wil see you later dickhead". I then got in my room and started unpacking when a kid with a leather jacket came towards me and said "Nice Fight. What is your name? I'm Ricky Pucino ". "I am Daniel. I am your new roommate" I replied.''After unpacking I put up my school uniform and left for the class. On my way I accidently ran into a guy in acqueberry west. "Dont harm my expensive clothes poor kid. Or you will have to pay for it"He said. "You better watch your way rich asshole."I replied angrily. Suddenly Ricky appeared with another guy in leather jacket. "Leave him alone Tad" said the guy in leather jacket. "What it is to you Peanut" Tad replied. He thrlen tried to punch me but i dodged and hold his neck hard untill ge suffocate and then threw him on the ground. I then gave him a kick in the face and he was knocked out.Peanut and Ricky seemed to be impressedvby my fighting skills. We three had shop class together and i enjoyed the class. They then took me to the cafeteria. On our way Ricky started telling me about the cliques. He said "The school has four main cliques. The first one is the nerds. They weak but very smart. They are not as harmless as they look. These kids are responsible for most of the weapons in school. They are led by Earnedt Jones. They mostly hang around the library"."Yes i have met these pricks. They are annoying."I said."Then there are rich fools like Tad called preps who have money but not brains. They wear expensive aquaberry clothing. They hang around the Harrington house and old bullworth vale and are lead by Derby Harrington"He said. I replied "I hate Trust fund babies". He laughed for a while then said "There are also bullies that have no interest in pecking order. They wear untucked white shirts and denim jeans. They are not very tough but there leader Russel Northrop is very large and tough. Stay away from him. Then there are the greasers. I am one of them. We are non rich kids which like racing and vehicles. We mainly hang around Autoshop and New Coventry and are led by Johny Vincent. Then there are the jocks. The are kids with oversized pituitry gland and brains the size of peas. They are led by Ted Thompson and are mostly found around the gym. Some of them take steroids.". "OK" I said. I was also thinking that I got a nice bullworth welcome by having been in a fight 3 times on my first day. God knows how much trouble I am going to be in, in the future. Category:Blog posts